Willemina Alexandria Quinn
Hobbies and Personality Willemina has been very much of a homebody her entire life and is a very practical person(sometimes having trouble with more abstract ways of thinking, but she is very creative). She prefers staying in one place and feels uncomfortable with change, although she loves learning about new things, people, and ideas, and tries expanding her horizons, at least mentally. She tends to not be very talkative but can be passionate about certain subjects and isn't afraid to say her opinion when needed. The most important quality she believes in a friend is humor and she loves joking around, even if it means talking about subjects that aren't very lady like. In her free time Mina loves to cook different foods, sew, read mystery novels, solve puzzles, and make her home feel as cozy as possible. Since joining The Chronos Society at age 18 she has become more outgoing and willing to accept change in her life. She has also learned to be more accepting of people's differences and not take things so personally which is something she has been working on changing for a while. Mina can be serious and a bit of a tomboy but she also has a girly side that shows in her attire which changes frequently with her mood.You might see her in pants and a button down shirt one day and the next she'll be wearing a skirt and heeled boots with frilly accessories. Her most dominant/eccentric features are her head of shoulder length dreadlocks, and the piercings on her ears and lip. You'll never see her without at least one of her favorite books to reference from, a pair of glasses, and a few vials of medicine from her apothecary kit. Family and Relationships Family Father Daniel Quinn and mother Emma Hartmann. Mina's mother was fascinated by Ireland and the people who inhabited it so she made the journey from Germany to start a new life there, and shortly after arriving found herself infatuated with her soon to be husband Daniel. They were together for two years before having Willemina. They separated shortly after Mina's 3rd birthday and Mina rarely saw her father after that. She has 3 other half sisters from her father whom she's never met. Romantic Relationship Mina has never been one to fall into relationships on a whim, mostly because of her distrust for people. When she does fancy someone she is very loyal and honest with her feelings. She is currently not involved with anyone, officially, but has had one serious relationship in the past with a doctor who she learned a lot of her medical knowledge from. Friends The Chronos Society, and a friend from her childhood who she keeps in touch with frequently. Job and Weapons Job Description Medic/Healer, Herbalist, Alchemist, Artisan, Group Mediator Gun Preference No Preference. Tries to avoid violence but will defend herself if needed Other Weapon Preference Her main weapon is a hammer that has a point imbued with a general anesthetic which will knock her enemies out. She also carries a small dagger for closer encounters. Backstory Mina's mother and father were married in Ireland in 1833. Three years after her birth her parents separated and her father left her mother and her to be with another woman. Mina had always had great smypathy for her mother so since a young age Mina had always been doing odd jobs trying to earn some money to help her out, which is where she aquired all of her different, what she sees as useless, skills. She never really knew her father but her mother tells her that he was a great doctor. After hearing many stories from her mother about his adventures she too began learning about that kind of stuff because she had grown sick of not knowing what she wanted her profession to be, even though she had a great dislike for things of that nature. For a while she became determined to learn about human anatomy, physiology, and some other related subjects. She even dated a doctor for a period of time and learned a great number of things from him before they grew apart. Because of her squeamish nature she focuses more on medicine, where as the other medic in the group(Lena) does some of the more 'involved' work. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Category:The Chronos Society